


By Current Laws

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FFXV fanfics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, accidentally married, aka i saw this post about a real life accidentally married incident and here we are now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Several years ago, Regis and Clarus signed a simple form to legalize their status as king and his shield.A few years after that, Regis updated the marriage laws in Lucis, unknowing of the effects it would have on him and Clarus, as well.





	By Current Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this real life accidentally married incident](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172722630148) ^^

The day Clarus officially became the King’s Shield was one both he and Regis had anticipated for years. There was a short traditional ceremony that was attended by the two of them, as well as the Crownsguard. Afterwards, there was only the signing of a few papers left, that was mostly a legal requirement, and would only take a moment.

Regis and Clarus found themselves in an office with an official who placed a thin stack of papers on the desk in front of them.

“If you would just sign here, here and _here_ , Sirs,” they were instructed. It was a matter of a minute or two only, really. Regis signed first, then gave Clarus a nod and a smile as he handed over the pen to his friend.

After Clarus, too, had put his signature on the three forms, they were done.

They were now, in every way, King and his Shield.

*

It all went well for the next few years.

Regis and Clarus married their wives, and Noctis, Gladio and Iris were born. The war raged at the front, Regis and Clarus both lost their wives.

In the busy state that was their lives, it never once occurred to either of them to double-check the forms they once signed. And why should they? There wasn’t really any reason to.

If they had, however, they might have found out that one of the papers wasn’t the usual form filled by a King and his shield. They might have found out that the official who had handled them had messed them up- and had never realized it at any point.

*

Some years in, Gladio would soon start training young Noctis, Regis found himself on his own, and couldn’t stop himself from thinking how he wished he could change things, even though he wasn’t certain if Clarus would ever consider him were he to propose. But he was not only thinking about himself- in the end, it were his people that mattered the most to him. If he would not benefit from it, then far enough others would.

So, Regis decided to legislate same-sex marriages to update the long outdated domestic partnership law.

He didn’t know what he had expected- he knew his chances that Clarus returned his feelings were pretty low. Sure, they both loved each other as friends, but... farther than that? So, with a sigh and a heavy heart, he decided to not rush things now and do something he might come to regret. Despite their many years of friendship, he did not want to lose Clarus’s closeness and trust in him now.

*

It was only a few months later that he, Clarus, as well as their sons Gladio and Noctis found themselves in the same office – looking almost exactly the same as back in the day – that he and Clarus had once signed the forms for king and shield in, so that Gladio could sign some early papers since he was to start training Noctis soon.

The young official explained to them in detail what the form encompassed, and while it was nothing that Gladio did not know yet, Regis had to smile when he caught Clarus looking fondly at his attentively listening and nodding son.

The official then explained that he would also get the old papers that Clarus and Regis once signed when they were about the age of Gladio and the young prince so he could update them about the new Shield in training and turned to take out a richly ornamented folder from one of the shelves. He started leafing through the folder, looking for the right forms, when suddenly- he stopped, hand hovering over a page in the folder.

He started to seemingly check different papers again and again, thereafter pulled out one of their reference folders on different laws, and- the color drained from their face.

The room was quiet, only interrupted by the occasional soft snore coming from Noctis who had fallen asleep on one of the office chairs the moment after they had entered the room.

After a tense minute of silence, and carefully avoiding a by now stern-looking Clarus’s gaze, the official gasped out: “Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry, it must have been a mistake made back when you and Sir Amicitia signed the King and Shield forms, but... you are married by current laws.”

He rushed the last words out quite quickly, but their meaning wasn’t lost to any of the affected parties.

And Regis- just started to laugh. Of all the things to happen to him, accidentally being married to Clarus already was not something he would have expected to happen. This was either a mistake of the official (whom he was willing to forgive for such a thing), or...

He turned to look at Clarus, who hadn’t said a word so far. His Shield was like frozen. Gladio, who stood slightly behind his father, looked like he considered nudging him, but clearly did not dare to.

Regis stopped chuckling, Clarus’s silence worrying him, and turned to say something to him, joke about it, but instead, found Clarus Amicitia, one of the most serious-looking men he knew- _blushing_? And quite heavily so?

At the other side of the room, the flustered and nervous official who had by now put the ornamented folder down, started talking hurriedly: “You can of course undo the marriage at any point, Your Majesty. In fact, the wrongly signed paper, in relation to the others that you signed, never took the original intent of your signing away, it just added the meaning of a domestic partnership, but not even at the marriage level yet; it didn’t even interfere with your Sirs’ respective former marriages. I’ll- I’ll just go get the papers to undo this if you wish so, Sirs.”

The poor man immediately started rushing to the door, and Gladio stepped aside so that he could leave, taking Regis and Clarus’s silence on the matter as a confirmation.

Gladio looked back at his dad and the king, and so did the official, just to find that the king and his shield apparently were lost in their own world by then, only having half-listened to the official’s rant.

Regis coughed as he turned toward Clarus once again and decided that this was the time to be courageous, life was short and unpredictable and they’d already come this far together, maybe his fears were wrong and Clarus wouldn’t mind at all.

Fixing his eyes firmly on his friend he asked quietly: “Would you mind it much, Clar? Staying married to an old man who is growing weaker every day? Who doesn’t know if he’d be enough for you?”

Clarus’s gaze turned soft for a moment, just to look incredulously at Regis when the king finished talking. Regis shifted a tiny bit and gave him a slightly embarrassed, lopsided smile that reminded Clarus so much of him when he was younger, just a prince, travelling the country with his friends. Regis started blushing now, as well, and Clarus gave him a smile, gentle and softer than any Regis had ever seen on his face.

And he decided that Clarus’s facial expression was telling enough, he’d known this man – his friend – for decades now, so he knew that he wasn’t misinterpreting things, even though he couldn't believe he failed to realize until now just how things stood between them.

He decided to add one last argument for Clarus to take into consideration, the one that is the truest and most he could and would give: “My love for you won’t ever grow weaker though, Clarus. I promise this to you on the Astrals.”

Clarus had not expected his day to lead to all this either. Wasn’t sure how he’d deal with such a situation. To find out that he was married. Unless, of course... it would be to the man he’d started falling for the first day he had met him, and whom he would not only die for out of duty, but also out of love.

He found himself sharing only one more glance with Regis, making sure they were both on the same page here, telling them both what they needed to know, and he pulled Regis into a kiss that was both tender and passionate, for they had both been denying this to themselves for years now.

The soft snoring in the background had stopped only for a moment when Noctis woke up just to raise an eyebrow and look low-key put off at the adults still embracing and kissing each other and fell back asleep.

Gladio and the official both still stood at the door, unsure of what to do, when Regis – after having a hard time to stop the kiss and let go, and have Clarus let go, as well – leaned back in Clarus’s tight embrace for a short instant to look at the confused official and waved his hand. He shook his head and, not needing to check again with Clarus, who was by now peppering his throat with kisses, told him: “It’s fine. We’ll just stay married.” And he turned around to meet Clarus’s mouth again, just to be met with an adoring kiss on his nose.

Gladio quickly went and picked up the still asleep prince and left the room together with him and the official, quietly closing the door behind him.

Clarus and Regis eventually returned to the Citadel together, hands brushing as they walked toward the entrance and eventually grasped together when Regis just shook his head at Clarus and told him: “No more waiting with this.”

And they continued walking together even closer, hands linked and shoulders touching, like one person instead of two.

A subsequent wedding would definitely soon take place.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not 100% _in_ the FFXV fandom, as in- I know a lot of my facts, and I have seen the Brotherhood anime, and my best friend is probably to (thankingly) blame for me being here and having written this in the first place, but I have yet to get around playing the game. It might not be my best writing ever, but I just couldn't _not_ write this, these two poor dads need to be happy, y'know?  <3 I really hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is, as always, very much appreciated! ♥
> 
> (I'll post this on my drabbles blog, [patsdrabbles](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com) later today!)


End file.
